feed_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
Zeppelin
The''' Zeppelin''' is a simple flying machine from the Traincraft mod that can be used to quickly travel over large distances. It comes with nine integrated storage slots, and it is powered primarily by coal. The building process is relatively long and requires a lot of Steel Ingots. To craft the Zeppelin, you must use a Train Workbench as well as various other materials. Crafting To craft the Zeppelin you must first craft a few different obscureTraincraft parts and then combine them in a Train Workbench. The full list of materials is as follows: *16 Wool *4 Planks *2 Sticks *20 Steel Ingots (Made using Traincraft) *1 Wooden Boat *1 Flint and Steel *3 Buckets of Water First we need to craft a special Traincraft Steam Engine. The Steam engine is comprised of three parts, the Steel Chimney, the Steel Boiler, and the Steel Firebox. Steel Chimney Steel Boiler To make the boiler, which is the third component of the Steam engine, you must place 3 of the traincraft steel ingots at the top of the Train Workbench, 3 buckets of water in the middle row, and finally, 3 steel ingots on the bottom row. Steel Firebox Steam engine If the stream engine recipe doesn't work try moving all of the pieces up one in the crafting grid. Now that you have the Steam engine to power the Zeppelin, you will need to craft the Balloons and Propellers. For the two Balloons required, you can use any variations of vanilla wool, and for the Propeller, you also can use any type of vanilla wood. Balloon Proppeller Now that you have the Steam engine, two Balloons and two Propellers, you must craft two sticks and a wooden boat. Combine those in the Train Workbench and you have yourself a Zeppelin! Zeppelin Operation After you hop in the your brand new Zeppelin (make sure to deploy it in an open area as it's quite large -- roughly 10x10 blocks in length and width) you have to give it fuel before you can travel the world. Press the R key to open the Zeppelin's inventory screen. Here, you can place Coal to fuel the Zeppelin, or place items in the 9 inventory slots. Once you insert fuel and little fire is burning, you're ready to fly! The Zeppelin moves very much like a boat, with the addition of vertical motion. Moving the mouse around will aim the Zeppelin and pressing W will cause you to move in the direction you are facing. Press S to slow down and fly in reverse. To fly up or down, the default keys are Y for up and X for down, or just hit W or S while looking upwards or downwards. To idle at a specific height, use the C key. To get out of the zeppelin, simply right-click the ground. Do not get out of the ship or disconnect while airborne unless you are wearing fall damage resistant armor or a jetpack;)! Category:TrainCraft Category:Transportation Category:Item Transport